<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Things Are Best Left Alone by DarkLordFluffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917135">Some Things Are Best Left Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy'>DarkLordFluffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Body Horror, Paranormal Investigators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny escaped. But he couldn't remember what he escaped. Or who he was. His paranormal investigator friends come up with an idea as to how to help him with his amnesia. They take him back to the town that they have deduced to be where he came from. They think it will jog his memory. But what if there's a good reason he can't remember? And a good reason not to be there? What lies ahead for them in Derry, Maine? The place he tried to escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Things Are Best Left Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For reference, I wrote this with the newer Skarsgard It in mind. The setting will be a mixture of both old and new movies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't remember who he was. Or where he was. He just had an overwhelming need to get away. As quickly as he could. He stumbled through cold damp tunnels trying to find an exit. Then he saw it. A light. And a slight breeze. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he finally stumbled out of the tunnels into the sunlight. It had felt like he's been wandering those tunnels forever. The sunlight streamed down on his face and it felt amazing. He felt amazing. Free. He wandered through the woods and eventually found himself on a highway. He saw a town not far down the road. For some reason he knew he needed to get as far away from that town as he possibly could. So he turned around and walked down the road in the other direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later a trucker found him wandering and nearly incoherent on the road. They led him to their truck and drove them to the nearest town for help. The hospital there wasn't sure what was wrong with him and had no idea who he was. He had no ID. Nothing to identify him. And his clothes seemed almost a hundred or so years out of date. He couldn't remember who he was either. Not even his name. There was a great big gaping void where his past should be and it terrified him. But for some reason, the idea of actually remembering was even more terrifying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Few Years Later.</p>
<p>Johnny was shaken awake from his nap in the back of the RV. "Wakey wakey, sunshine. Jeez, you sleep way too much." said the petite young woman named Erica smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Johnny said groggily. "Are we there yet?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. A brand new town to investigate. This one is really weird I heard so get ready." Erica said. "Jack said that whatever is here in this town, is likely effecting the whole town. Because the sensors were going off the charts when he did his baselines. All over town."</p>
<p>"Joy. More headaches, then." Johnny said, rolling his eyes. His friends and coworkers knew he was 'different'. He could sense things on the other side to a certain extent. He had had the ability ever since he could remember. But since he couldn't remember most of his life, that wasn't saying much. His name, Johnny, was simply what the hospital gave him when they had to call him something a few years back. John Doe. </p>
<p>He met his friends when asking about the supernatural. Because his ability had scared him at first. They were more than happy to take him in and employ him as long as he used his abilities to help their research into the other side. They would investigate towns with odd phenomena happening within them. Towns that were haunted. Towns that seemed closer than they should be to a whole other dimension. Towns that held something not of this world. You could tell when something was there. Johnny enjoyed the work. Traveling made him feel at home. As if he had traveled a lot before in the life he couldn't remember. Johnny wondered what was in store for them this time.</p>
<p>Johnny got up and went outside. And immediately had an odd ominous feeling. A feeling he didn't like. He shouldn't be there. But he wasn't sure why he would suddenly think that. The town seemed normal enough. It was an average small Maine town, called Derry. There was nothing that would explain his sudden dread. Except for maybe the odd feeling that he'd been there before. </p>
<p>"What's wrong? Feeling something?" Chris, the tech, asked.</p>
<p>"You could say that. Its not good, whatever it is. It feels oppressive. And..." Johnny shook his head.</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And I feel I've been here before. It feels familiar. And not in a good way." he said grimacing.</p>
<p>A man walked up and smiled in relief. "Oh good. I was going for that actually."</p>
<p>"What?" Johnny asked, confused.</p>
<p>"You were found on a random rural Maine highway. I knew that if I found a town in Maine that had a connection to the supernatural, that I might find where you came from. And where you got your memory loss." Their leader, Jack, explained.</p>
<p>"You took me back to the place I tried to get away from? Because that's the first thing I remember. Wanting to get away. Why did you think this was a good idea?" Johnny asked, upset at him.</p>
<p>"I wanted to help you remember. So you could go back to your life if you have one out there. I figured bringing you back here would help. We aren't here to research the town really. We are just here to help you. Because you've been so helpful to us, I wanted to return the favor." Jack said. "Plus it will be helpful for our research."</p>
<p>"What if I don't want to remember? What if I don't like what I find?" Johnny asked nervously.</p>
<p>"It's ok. If things start to get weird, we'll get you out of here. You'll be safe with us. I promise." Jack said. </p>
<p>"I have a bad feeling about this." Johnny said. "But ok. If it will help your research."</p>
<p>"Are you hungry? Because I saw a diner a few blocks away that sounds great right now." Erica asked him.</p>
<p>"That place is pretty good. I ate there a few times. And the people that live here seem nice enough." Jack said. "But they do get weird when asked about odd things happening in the town. Like they are trying to ignore the question. Or somethings making them ignore it. There's definitely something here. You can feel it as soon as you get into town."</p>
<p>"You're telling me. It feels oppressive. But it also feels quiet. Like whatever it is, isn't aware of things. Like its asleep. Lets hope it stays that way." Johnny said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their whole group, Jack, Erica, Johnny, and Chris walked into the diner and sat down. It looked very retro but in a good way. Not in a touristy way. More like a 'why update the style if its worked for this long?' kind of thing. The town's folk glanced at them ever so often. Like they were curious as to why they were there. They were dressed in jackets that were labeled with their paranormal research group, the Seekers of the Paranormal. One of the townsfolk, a middle aged black man, was looking at them as if he was concerned at them being there. He walked over and greeted them.</p>
<p>"Hi. Are you paranormal researchers? Can I ask why you're here?" the man asked with an odd look.</p>
<p>"We're here to research the town. I know, most of you say nothing is going on. But something obviously is. It's clear even in the responses you all gave me to my questions. Why do you all ignore questions about all the odd things that happen here? Whatever it is, its dug in deep in this town." Jack said.</p>
<p>"It's not safe. I'm sorry. But its better to leave well enough alone." the man said. He noticed Johnny and gave him an odd look. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. If we know each other, I can't remember. I have amnesia. But I do recognize this town so its possible we've met before." Johnny said.</p>
<p>The man shook his head as if he couldn't remember either and was trying to. "It's better if you all leave. You won't find what you are looking for here."<br/>The man walked away before they could ask him a few questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wondered where they were going to start. Jack figured that starting at the library may be best since there would be historical records of the town there. So they went to the library to do some research. Erica researched missing person records, to see if there were any records of Johnny having lived there and disappearing. While Jack and Chris researched odd historical events. And Johnny researched current records and such from the last ten or so years, hoping to find something that would jog his memory. He wasn't having much luck. But as he was doing this, he noticed the black man from before entering the library. He walked over to the man. The man got uncomfortable when he noticed him.</p>
<p>"Hello again." the man said.</p>
<p>"Hi. So you work at the library. Can you help us? You seem to know more about all this than you are letting on."</p>
<p>"I do...and I don't. The thing about this town, is that it only lets you remember things when it wants. I know that I know what is going on. But I can't remember the details." the man said, sighing. "I'm Mike Hanlon. I'm sorry if I seem nervous at having you all here. I can't really say for sure why. But I get the feeling if you stay here for long it might disturb something. Something that shouldn't be disturbed."</p>
<p>"We aren't here to disturb anything. If there's something here, and I know there is I can feel it, we will leave it alone. I'm just trying to find my past. My friends believe the answer is here. Though I'm not sure if that should be messed with either. I have a bad feeling. So the quicker we can find something, the quicker I can leave this town." Johnny said. "I know I've seen you before. You seem so familiar. But I can't think how we would know each other."</p>
<p>"Its the same with me. I wish I knew where I've seen you before. Its nagging at the back of my mind. But everything does that here. Derry isn't normal. At all. I'm not sure it ever was." Mike said with regret in his voice.</p>
<p>"Then why do you stay here?"</p>
<p>"Because I have to. I can't remember exactly why. But I know that I do. I feel like I'm waiting for something. But I'm not sure what." Mike said.</p>
<p>"Can you help us?" Johnny asked. "Maybe if you are helping us, we can avoid whatever we need to leave alone. Though, I'm not sure my group wouldn't want to see it. Jack, especially. I wish they would put themselves in danger less. Sometimes the truth is not worth the cost."</p>
<p>"I agree. Whatever is here is dangerous. Too dangerous to mess with by someone that doesn't know it." Mike said. "It might be best to just let those memories go. You probably have a good reason for not remembering them."</p>
<p>"My friends mean well. So I'm letting them try and help. They told me we will leave if anything weird happens. I have to trust they'll do as they say."</p>
<p>"I'll help. You need information. I can find some of that. Or already have. I keep track of the odd things that happen in this town. There's a pattern. But I can't see it from every angle yet. I don't know what it all means. Probably best if I never do." Mike said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked at the information Mike had. It would seem that awful things happened in the town quite often. And tended to happen every 27 years or so. Disappearances happened most often during these 27 year increments. But there were other things. Factory fires. Riots. Murders. It was a much higher than normal amount of horrific things. They calculated the 27 year pattern and found that a few years from then was when the pattern seemed to suggest bad things would happen again. So they were currently a lot safer than they would be during those times. Johnny had no idea how he factored into it all. Why had he lost the memories of his life? Who was he and how was it related to the town's troubles? Or was it connected at all? Maybe his issues had nothing to do with whatever was menacing the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want Erica to hypnotize you again." Jack said after they had been there for a few days and hadn't found anything concrete. </p>
<p>"That didn't work before. What makes you think it will work here?" Johnny said.</p>
<p>"Because we are here. In this town. Maybe that will help." Jack said, determined. "We haven't found anything. No missing persons reports that look to be connected with you. No public records. Its like you never existed. But here you are. We might not have any other choice."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure its safe." Johnny said.</p>
<p>"What's the worst that could happen? You remember things that are traumatizing? We can help you with those. Better to have them out than locked away. You can heal if you deal with them. Please. Just let us try."</p>
<p>"...Ok. One time. Just once. If anything weird happens, then stop it right away." Johnny said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had him get comfortable and got set up. Mike let them do it at the library after hours but wasn't enthusiastic about it. They set up things to monitor his lifesigns and monitor the room. Johnny sat in a chair and took a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>"Listen to my voice." Erica said. "Let it calm you. Making you slowly drift off to sleep. I'll count back from five. When I get to one, you will be fast asleep."<br/>He listened to her voice and tried to not be nervous.</p>
<p>"Five."</p>
<p>"Four."</p>
<p>"Three."</p>
<p>He started floating away.</p>
<p>"Two."</p>
<p>"One."</p>
<p>He floated in a calm and empty darkness. It was quiet and serene.</p>
<p>"Are you asleep?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Can you still hear me well enough?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Alright. I want you to think back as far as you can think back. Think about Derry. Can you see it?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I can."</p>
<p>"Can you tell me what you see?"</p>
<p>"I see the town. But it looks different. So different. Smaller. I can see myself coming into town...with my family. I think that's my family. They seem like my family."</p>
<p>"Why are you in the town? Can you tell me that?"</p>
<p>"I...I...I think we're travelers. We travel all over the country. I enjoy my life. I can see myself making people laugh. Making them happy. I wouldn't have my life any different. No matter how little the towns like this seem to trust us. They call us thieves sometimes. Blame us for anything going wrong in their town. But people in Derry like my family and I's performances. They don't mistrust us. They enjoy us being there. It's nice." He had an intense feeling of home. Of family. He could see smiling faces. Some of which belonged to people that he seemed to care a lot about. He lost himself in the warm happy feeling.</p>
<p>"What is your name? Can you remember that?"</p>
<p>"Of course. I can remember it just fine. I go by two names. My real name and a stage name. My real name is Bob. Bob Grey. My stage name is... It's... It's... No! Don't make me think of that! I can't think of that! It's not safe! Please don't make me remember!" In the real world he thrashed around.</p>
<p>"Its time to wake him up, Jack. I don't care what you say." said the voice. "Calm down. Johnny...Bob. Calm down. I'm going to wake you up now. When I count back from five and then click my fingers you'll wake up."</p>
<p>"No! Don't say that! Don't say it that way!"</p>
<p>"Five."</p>
<p>"Four."</p>
<p>"Please don't! It's not safe!"</p>
<p>"Three."</p>
<p>"Two."</p>
<p>"No! Don't do it!"</p>
<p>"One. And awake." She snapped her fingers.</p>
<p>His eyes opened. At the same time, he could feel a vague sense of something he was still connected to stirring somewhere dark and damp. He had a look of horror on his face. "Why? Why? Do you have any idea of what you've done?"</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Erica asked concerned. </p>
<p>Mike was in the corner of the room shaking his head as if he was trying to clear it. The sight of that made Bob's heart sink. They had messed up. Big time. He wished he never came back to this horrible town. "You couldn't leave well enough alone? I told you I had a bad feeling. There were good reasons I had that bad feeling. You should have listened to me. And now it's waking up early. Its connected to me. When you told me to wake up, It listened too."</p>
<p>Mike had a look of horror when he said It was waking up. "That's how I know your face. How did I not remember that face? Even without face paint it looks uncanny. But how? You aren't It. Who are you?"</p>
<p>"You remember now, don't you Mike? No. I'm not It. But I am connected to It. I have been for a very long time. And I thought I escaped. But the minute I left It in the sewers I forgot all about it. Forgot who I was. I didn't know what I was escaping from. You all made me remember. I wish you hadn't. And I really wish you hadn't brought me back here. Things would've been safer for everyone if I never came back."</p>
<p>"What is it? Why are you saying that as if the word 'it' has a capital 'I'?" Jack asked. "And how are you connected to it? Who are you?"</p>
<p>"My name was Bob Grey. I was a circus performer. A clown. Pennywise the Dancing Clown. A very long time ago. Too far back to remember quite when it was. But it was in the early days of Derry. I traveled here with my family and circus troupe. And then I met IT. And my life became a horror show..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early Days of Derry, Maine.</p>
<p>Bob Grey had a great life. He couldn't imagine doing anything else with his life. He loved watching the crowd laugh and smile as he performed. It was so satisfying to make their day a little brighter and happier. Derry, the current town they traveled to, was a nice little town. People were kind and welcoming. They enjoyed the acrobats and the jugglers and the clowns like him. His stage name was Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Every time he would put on his white suit and red wig and put on his makeup, he'd feel he was taking off his makeup and being the person he really wanted to be. Life was good.</p>
<p>That would all change one horrific night. </p>
<p>The empty field they set up their trailers at was big and good for their needs. But the townsfolk warned that there were cave systems running through the area. That they should watch for any openings so they didn't fall. They kept a wary eye out but didn't see any. So they didn't worry about it. Bob had just taken his makeup and costume off for the night and was heading back to his trailer when the ground started to shake. Suddenly, the ground opened up underneath him, and he fell along with his trailer into a cave system below.</p>
<p>When Bob woke up he found himself lying in the dark. There was only a small amount of light where the hole he came through was. He got up, grimacing in pain as he did and picked up his lantern that was somehow still intact. He lit it and looked at the hole he came through. It was too far to climb back up. He had to hope one of his troupe saw that he fell and dropped a rope down for him. Or perhaps there was another way out? He looked around. It was a large cave. A bit damp. And it had an ominous smell of old death. He looked at his trailer that still seemed fully intact despite the fall. How had it not fallen apart on impact? It didn't really matter though. He doubted he would ever get it out of there. Even if he did find another entrance. He debated whether or not he should walk through the cave to see if there was an exit or wait for rescue.</p>
<p>After a short period of time he noticed the odd feeling that he wasn't alone in the cave. That he was being watched. It nagged at him despite the fact he couldn't see anyone.</p>
<p>"Is anyone there? Please... can you help me find the way out?"</p>
<p>He heard a sound. It almost sounded like laughter. But it was a whispery formless sound that was more like wind through trees. He thought he saw something moving in the back of the cave. He followed it even as he realized it was probably not a good idea. He followed the shadow through several narrow cave corridors and then they opened up into a much larger cave. That was illuminated by something he couldn't see. There was an odd rock formation in the center of the cave. That almost seemed like an impact crater. Like something had fallen there. He couldn't figure out what was illuminating the cave. But he didn't even seem to need his lantern. </p>
<p>And then he saw it. There were three glowing lights in the center of the cave. They looked so beautiful that he couldn't seem to stop looking at them. What were they? They moved around like they were alive. It was like they were looking at him and sizing him up. In the back of his head, he could sense that he was in danger. But he couldn't move. Couldn't stop looking at the beautiful lights. They moved closer to him and the air around them seemed to coalesce into something shadowy. Like limbs. Limbs that embraced him gently and possessively as he stared transfixed. The lights moved so close to his face that he felt blinded by them. They took up his whole existence. All he saw was the lights. And then he found the shadowy limbs gently slip into his mouth to open it. He didn't fight it. And the next thing he knew the lights darted down his throat. He choked and coughed. The paralysis was broken and he fell to the ground where he shuddered and twitched as the lights took up residence inside of him like they belonged there. He could feel himself changing. Could feel the lights making his body more useful for their needs. It's needs. It felt like one entity. He could feel it filling him up with itself and felt that he was losing everything that made him him. He was becoming It. He could feel the beginnings of an intense hunger that nearly staggered him more than the changes. It was all consuming. He was so hungry. He needed to eat. He could feel drool come out of his too wide mouth at the thought of consuming something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now.</p>
<p>"I lost everything that made me me. Because It needed me in order to survive. It was starving. It could only feed off of emotions and trauma until I came along. Until I came along and gave it a mouth. And a mind. It's not quite sentient in the same way a human is. It is incredibly clever. And has a will that can't be easily fought against. But it's mostly just this unending need personified. It needed me to satisfy that need. To give it a form and an identity. I somehow woke up well before It was supposed to wake up. It doesn't stay inside of me when It sleeps but does try and make me sleep too. But I woke up. And so I tried to escape while I had the chance. And now you've brought me back. If I had just stayed away everyone would be safer. It would've just slowly starved without it's ability to feed. Because its still connected to me it can't connect to someone else. But I'm here and Its waking up. It will find me. And take me back. You have any idea how horrifying it is to be forced to eat people? To eat children? I wish I couldn't remember any of that but I do now." Bob said with a sad and traumatized look. He could remember all of it. Every single child he had been made to enjoy consuming. Every grisly detail. He had become a monster and still was. He could feel how inhuman he was just below the surface of his skin. He wasn't sure he knew how to deal with it all.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Erica said, devastated.</p>
<p>"How long do we have before It's awake enough to notice you aren't there?" Mike asked. "Do you think we can get you out of Derry before It notices?"</p>
<p>"I doubt it. I can feel It." Bob said closing his eyes. "Its already noticed I'm gone. It won't be long before I'm forced back down there. One way or the other. But...I do need to be physically down there for It to take full control again. Without me connected to It fully, It's weaker. It has less of a form. But It still has control over the town to some extent. And like I said, Its clever. It will find a way."</p>
<p>"If Its weaker, then maybe we have a chance. We can get you out of town." Mike said determined.</p>
<p>"If anyone but any of you see me It will see me too. And It will likely use them against us. But I suppose...I suppose its possible. We might have a chance."</p>
<p>"Why don't we just kill you? End your suffering?" the tech, Chris asked. The others looked at him in horror at the suggestion. "No offense but wouldn't you be better off dead than possessed? And if you were gone, it would starve."</p>
<p>"Except that I'm not human anymore. I can't die as easily. I am a part of It. And so It made me hard to kill. I'm not against the idea but we wouldn't be able to find a way to kill me in time and it might just make It notice us more." Bob said shaking his head. "Plus there's the chance if we sever that connection that It could make another one with some other hapless human. No. I just need to leave. Let it starve. Then maybe I'll die along with It."</p>
<p>"Well, boss. You got what you wanted." Chris told Jack, grimly. "Proof of the supernatural. Happy now?"</p>
<p>"I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to know how Johnny, how Bob, was connected to the other side. The sensors always beeped like crazy around him. I had to know. I'm sorry. I never intended to put us at risk." Jack said.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter who's at fault here. Please don't fight. It can sense conflict." Bob said worried.</p>
<p>"We need to get in our RV and go. Now. If we hurry and don't let anyone see him, we might have a chance." Erica said. "Are you going to come with us, Mike?"</p>
<p>"I'll help him get out of town, but I need to stay. If It's here I need to be here. To make sure It doesn't kill anyone else." Mike said.</p>
<p>"You won't have a chance on your own. Even without me there giving it form. The only reason you survived as a child was because you were with your friends." Bob said.</p>
<p>"I know. And I'll call them if I think its necessary. But if we can do this instead and take away It's ability to feed, then I won't have to get my friends involved." Mike said.</p>
<p>"Then we better get me out of here as soon as we can. I can feel it rage down there. It's angry and fully awake. We don't have long." Bob said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erica rushed to the RV and drove it to the library. She made sure no one in town saw her but wasn't sure. Bob snuck out of the library and hid in the back. They started driving through the streets making their way slowly towards the end of town. But then they saw something that might impede their progress. A roadblock set up by local police.</p>
<p>"Oh no. I told you. It's clever." Bob said looking at the road block in despair.</p>
<p>"But its just the police. How can this be It?" Erica asked.</p>
<p>"It influences the minds of people in town. Even separated from me It can still do that. Because It doesn't need a form for that." Bob said frowning. </p>
<p>One of the cops walked over to the RV. They made sure to hide Bob in the back before interacting with the cop.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon officer. What's wrong?" Jack asked nervously.</p>
<p>"We have reports of an escaped convict in town. We need to search your vehicle in case he's on board." the cop said sternly.</p>
<p>"Of course, officer." Jack said grimacing. "Come in."</p>
<p>Erica ran into the back and grabbed Bob on the way to the small RV bathroom. She shoved him in the shower area and locked the door before sitting on the toilet.</p>
<p>"Mam, we need to search in there too." the cop said knocking on the door.</p>
<p>"I'm on the toilet!" she said.</p>
<p>"Mam, please."</p>
<p>She unlocked it. "It's open."</p>
<p>The cop opened the door and looked at her on the toilet. "Do you mind? Can't I have some privacy?"</p>
<p>"Pardon me, mam." the cop said, glancing at her briefly before closing the door again.</p>
<p>Bob sighed in relief from where he was shoved.</p>
<p>The RV started moving again and they all breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Where did you come up with that idea?" Chris asked Erica.</p>
<p>"A movie." she said as she sat down at the table. "I'm really glad it worked."</p>
<p>"You and me both." Bob said. "This might actually work." He had a hopeful look on his face.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as they got close to the edge of town, as they were driving past the Barrens, Bob started to feel odd. He could feel the entity he was connected to getting closer. It was leaving the safety of its caves and going into the sewer. It could feel him. And was getting desperate. It bombarded his senses with its feelings. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it all but it was hard. "No. Get out of my head. You can't control me out here. I may be a part of you. But I'm not you. Not right now. I won't let you take me back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the RV hit a dog darting into the road and careened off the road, landing on its side in the ditch. Bob crawled out of the vehicle and sat on the ground, overwhelmed by everything. Jack came up to him and pulled him to his feet.</p>
<p>"Thanks. Are the others ok?" Bob asked. Though when he looked at the look on Jack's face he backed up. "No. It got to you."</p>
<p>Jack had an almost unfocused look on his face. He was smiling an unnatural smile. </p>
<p>"Whatever It promised you, it lied." Bob said as Jack started to drag him towards the Barrens entrance to the sewers. "Please fight it Jack."</p>
<p>"I need to know. I need to see proof of things beyond our world. It's proof. Undeniable proof. It told me it would give me all the information I wanted and more. I need to know." Jack said babbling as he dragged him through the sewer tunnels. They could hear the others running after them but Jack was going too fast. </p>
<p>"It was a lie, Jack. You won't enjoy what it shows you. And you won't live long enough to make use of the information. Let me go. You have no idea what you are doing! I can't go back to that existence!" Bob said in despair as he got closer and closer to It. He could sense It's relief. It could feel him approach. "No. No. Please!" He started panicking and he could feel It drink in his fear like it was fine wine.</p>
<p>Bob was dragged into the area of the sewer that held a huge pile of discarded clothes and toys from all the dead children over the years. It also contained his trailer, still intact over all these years. The entity had kept it as a souvenir. It had grown awfully fond of his Pennywise persona over the years. Or was that all him trying to fall back on a form that made him comfortable? Back when he was a simple human, his Pennywise act was his favorite part of his life. And It had twisted it into a grotesque parody. He stood in the room that once been a cave. The same cave he fell into so many years ago. He could feel It getting closer and closer. It was in the sewers. He tried to run but Jack kept stopping him. He could hear his friends in the distance running through the sewer tunnels trying to reach him in time. It was faster. It would reach him first.</p>
<p>He stared in despair at the lights when they arrived. The deadlights had found him. They swirled around in relief at seeing him, their reluctant host. This close, it wasn't even like they were separated anymore. He could feel It start to change him. He could feel and hear his bones crack and adjust themselves inside his body, slowly. It was making him feel it more than usual. His punishment for running. He could feel the red lines burn across his face from his mouth and his clothes melt into white ruffles. Slowly. Like It was savoring causing him pain and distress.</p>
<p>Erica came in while he was staring at the deadlights in despair. He was already part the way through his transformation. He looked over to where she was staring at him in horror. She couldn't help him now. It was hopeless. He noticed her gaze start to slip over to the lights and he cried out to her.</p>
<p>"No!" He said, his voice already slightly distorted. "Don't look at it! Whatever you do, keep your eyes away!"</p>
<p>Her gaze fell back to him where he was doubled over in pain. "We can help you! We'll figure something out! Tell us how to help you!"</p>
<p>"It's too late." he said in despair. "I'm too close to it. It doesn't have to be inside of me to start changing me. And it won't be long. It can't be stopped. Not like this. Not by you. The only thing you can do now is to run. Run!" the last words were highly distorted. "Don't let it make me kill you! So hungry. Hungry!"</p>
<p>Soon there was nothing left of Bob Grey. There was just Pennywise. He breathed heavily as the last bit of changes happened. The lights floated closer to him and he didn't even try and stop the impulse it gave him to open his mouth. He opened it wide. Wider than any human mouth could go, and welcomed the lights back into his body. Finally they were complete again. They were back to normal. IT laughed a terrible laugh as It started to feel itself again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mike and Chris got to the cavernous room, they just saw Johnny sitting on the edge of the circus trailer, staring off into space. He looked completely normal.</p>
<p>"Oh thank god you don't look different. It hasn't gotten to you yet? Where is It?" Mike asked. "Wait, where's Erica?"</p>
<p>"Erica? Oh Erica. You mean that one?" he pointed up at Erica who was floating in the air above the trailer. He smiled at them.</p>
<p>"No..." Mike looked at him in shock. "It's too late isn't it? You're IT."</p>
<p>It smiled at him with a smile that was slightly wider than normal. "Bingo." It said in its cheerful Pennywise voice. "I was so worried. Worried that I wouldn't get to be ol Pennywise anymore. Bobby almost got away. But I got him back. We are one again. I'm so glad." </p>
<p>"What have you done with Erica?!" Chris asked angrily.</p>
<p>"She's alive. For now. I am hungry but I thought I would deal with you all first."</p>
<p>"Let her go!"  Chris looked over to where Jack was standing there staring off into space. "Is Jack gone too? Is he still in there?"</p>
<p>It looked over to Jack and smiled. "Oh. Jack." It giggled a little. "I don't think he'll recover. I told him I'd give him all the information he'd ever want. But he failed to realize there is only so much information the human mind can take. I think I broke him." It laughed a deranged and inhuman sounding laugh.</p>
<p>"Let them go. You aren't even supposed to be awake right now." Mike said with as threatening a voice he could manage, which wasn't much.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do? Huh, Mikey? You gonna hurt me with a bolt gun? Well where is it? Hmm? And where are all your friends? Oh thats right, you're alone and unprepared. You have no chance. Even with your friends you'd have no chance."</p>
<p>"We'll find some way to stop you!" Chris said angrily. </p>
<p>It laughed again. "I'm going to eat you all. You can't stop me. You should've never tried to help Bobby. If you had just stayed away you'd all live your normal boring lives. But you did help him. And helped me in the process." He had changed back to his clown form and his mouth was getting big and filled with sharp teeth. He drooled a little in anticipation. And then right before It lunged at Chris, it twitched a little, as if it wasn't in full control. "Damn you Bobby." It snarled. </p>
<p>It tried to attack them and again started twitching just before it got to them. "Give up already. We won. This is pathetic, Bobby. And is only making us angry." It tried a few more times before giving up in a huff. It had a twisted pout on Its face. "Fine. I'll let them go if you will stop with this. But this is the only time we spare anyone."</p>
<p>Mike stared at It in shock. Was Bob fighting back for them? "Erica too. Give her back to us."</p>
<p>It did not look happy. It looked very annoyed. It pouted as Erica slowly floated to the ground and she started coughing and gasping. "Johnny? What's happening?"</p>
<p>It stared at them with red menacing eyes as they dragged Erica to her feet. Chris spoke up. "We take Jack as well."</p>
<p>"Nope." It said with a voice that implied It wouldn't take any arguments. "He's already gone. And I'm hungry. Would you rather I go find a nice juicy child? I don't have long before I have to go back to sleep so I might not have time for that. But if you want me to I will. I need to eat something after all."</p>
<p>"We need to go while Bob still has some control. Lets go." Mike said, concerned. It stared at them unblinking as they left the room and then followed them at a safe distance. They couldn't see It but they could feel It watching them leave the sewers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris and Mike managed to get Erica fully conscious after they took her back to Mike's place. They were making sure she was ok before Chris and her would leave. Erica felt so upset that they couldn't save their friend. That they had delivered him right back into the arms of a monster. </p>
<p>Just as they were preparing to leave, Erica let out a startled like squeak when she saw Johnny sitting in a chair in the living room staring at her. "Don't be frightened. Please. I can feel that and its making my stomach growl in a bad way."</p>
<p>The two men rushed in and saw him sitting there. They also had startled looks. He reacted a bit to their scared reactions. But almost like he was annoyed. "Like I said to her, please try to rein in the scared feelings for a second. Its distracting. I'm not It right now. Not completely. I wanted to say goodbye properly. While there's still a part of me that's me. I valued my time with you all. Searching for paranormal stuff. It was fun. I've always loved to travel. I wish this wouldn't be how things were ending. I really do. But I suppose it was inevitable. Even when I escaped from It I was still no longer human. I couldn't have lived a normal life for long. So I suppose at least I got a break from this. You were such good friends. So much so that I couldn't let myself kill you. And Mike... you still have to face me later. With your friends. I'm rooting for you. Know that a part of me will always root for you to succeed. I always have. You'll get your chance in a few years. I'm going back to sleep for a bit. It was too soon. It can't wake up early and be at full strength. I'll be waiting for you, Mike. As for you two, Chris...Erica. You need to get out of here while you still can. While I still have a small bit of humanity left. And you can't ever come back. Because I won't be able to stop myself a second time. And It does want to kill you."</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss you Johnny." Erica said. "Can I hug you?"</p>
<p>"Better not. Its not safe. Not even right now." Johnny said shaking his head. "I appreciate the sentiment though. Truly. Go live your life. Be amazing. Like always. I will miss you as well. Longer than you will miss me. Its a mercy that you will no doubt forget me in time. It always happens that way. Memories are odd in this town. When you leave, you forget things. Especially if they pertain to me or the monster inside of me."</p>
<p>"But I don't want to forget you." Erica said.</p>
<p>"Its not something you can help. I'm sorry." he said sadly. "And its probably for the best. Its not healthy to think about It too much. It can do bad things to the mind." He got up and smiled at her. It was a nice normal, human looking smile. "Thank you for being the first and only friend I've had in a long time. I will never forget you, Erica. Goodbye." He became transparent and faded away into nothing as they watched. Soon he was gone.</p>
<p>"Johnny... I'm so sorry..." She said to the space he used to be standing in.</p>
<p>Mike stared at the empty space as well. Maybe this was how his friends and him survived. Maybe a part of Pennywise had held itself back for them. Maybe they had a chance. He would have time to prepare. He could feel his mind clearing. He wouldn't forget the important details again. So he could prepare for his friends arrival in a few years. When they needed to defeat It.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike said goodbye to the two paranormal investigators as they got into their RV, which they had found parked intact in front of his house. Another gift from Bob. They drove away and as they exited the city limits, they could already feel their memories of their time in Derry start to slip away. The only thing remaining in time would be their instinctive desire to stay away from the small town of Derry in the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for Pennywise? He slipped back into his lair and prepared to go back to sleep. It would only be for a few more years. And then he could play. His body stiffened and closed its eyes. His mouth hanging open to let the lights exit and float above the unconscious body below. The dead lights would be much more careful not to let their host wake up before it was time. It did not want a repeat of all of that. It's consciousness faded away and It dreamed of faraway places that human eyes had never seen and never would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>